Drabbles of Doom pt 2
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: A set of random, far spaced, out of this world drabbles for my Dovahkiin and a few named and unnamed characters in Skyrim and beyond. Some may be romantic, most will be for glitches and other things I find amusing. - not related to Drabble of Doom pt 1 in any other way but name -
1. Chapter 1

**_Seeing as I have a Drabbles of Doom for Fallout, I decided to add one for Skyrim as well. My OC is a Khajiit named Verser. If you have read Drabble of Doom pt. 1 then you know what I'm doing here. Glitches, funny encounters. Deals with my first Dragonborn character and some of the best glitches and encounters I have run into in Skyrim. Some observations I know others have seen and laughed at. Others come from memes and other stuff on . Hope you all enjoy and please, R&R._**

**_Warning: _**_My OC, Verser, is not, by any means, promiscuous. Not all of these one shots will be related. Some may be specific pairings and others may just be pairings that I feel in the mood for. Updates are constant but varying. I take request for your own one shot to add to this possibly never-ending collection of drabbles so feel free to message me or say who you would like Verser paired with if that's what you like. If you would rather try to understand this more, go to Drabble of Doom pt. 1 and read the first Authors Note. It explains. Length in chapters may vary._

* * *

"Think he's confused?"

"I think he's terrified."

"Ancano, terrified? Oh please."

The words of mages joined the wind as prying eyes watched behind columns in the courtyard. A few young women snickered, the men looking just as let down as if they had been sentenced to scald cauldrons. Khajiit or not, everyone knew Verser was a woman worth catching. But she couldn't be caught. She was the cat. The trickster. She caught mice, the mice didn't catch her and Ancano had fallen right into her waiting claws.

She had been hunting him for weeks, sneaking into his quarters at night to tease him into awareness only to slip out once his eyes opened. He hadn't suspected her.

Not until now.

She was curled around him delicately, toes pointed at the edge of his left boot, her hip pressed against his as she whispered sweet nothings into his right ear. Her tail played around his sharp chin, his height a staggering two feet above her. But she didn't mind, she had told of how she liked taller men.

She also seemed to like evil mer, but that was beside the point.

"Think she'll get him into bed," a Breton mage muttered, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment for such bold words on sacred grounds.

"If she can't, I will," a young Bosmer girl giggled and pushed the Breton towards the quarters. "Come on, we need to change for secondary classes."

Verser's bright emerald eyes flickered around the courtyard as Ancano twisted his head, lips moving against her ear. Those ears twitched and a sly grin graced her pretty feline face. She uncurled herself from around him and took his hands in her own, dragging him towards her quarters.

The Arch-Mage had snagged the elf.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The first glitch chapter, and it's not long at all._**

* * *

Her bare pads were soundless against the cobblestone of Solitude's grounds. Her eyes, a sheen of light over each orb, helped her see where the arrow needed to go. Imperials were easy pickings in a city they weren't wanted. Stormcloaks would be at the gates soon, and it would be less of a trauma to them if half of the Imperials were gone before they got there. So one by one, Veser took care of them. As she slinked from behind the crumbling remains of a wedding receptions floral sconces, she spotted the final Imperial in the lot.

He was visibly shaken, even from the side, but she would praise him in Sovngarde for his bravery even when he knew his fate. She pressed her back against the sconce and lined her arrow with his head, her canines digging into her bottom lip.

He held his sword close to his chest, shoulders shaking, and she eased forward some more, looking to get a reprieve from the dried grass hanging overhead. The pads of her feet slipped against the wet moss and her eyes widened, the sheen gone and all she saw was the faint warm glow of candlelight as she let go of the arrow. She managed to catch her balance on one of the scarred benches lined in front of wooden thrones and her eyes set on the Imperial, who was now staring directly at her.

But it was too dark, he couldn't see her.

"Who's there," his voice was deep, almost masculine, but she could hear the crack; he was barely out of his teens. "Hello?"

Veser rolled her eyes. What did he expect her to do? _Hi! I'm Dovahkiin. Ya know, the bitch all you Imperial's are out to kill for fucking up your plans to hand over Skyrim to the elves? Yeah I'm her. _Though, if her lovely little – or rather large – mer were sitting on the throne, she wouldn't mind. But that was set for another day.

The young Imperial shivered for a moment and then went to walk away. "Must've just been my imagination."

Veser almost breathed a sigh of relief and then she saw her arrow.

As the light hit it, she realized the arrow was lodged into the side of his skull.

Her jaw dropped slightly and hew brow furrowed, one clawed hand coming up. She pointed at him wordlessly for a moment and then shook her head, closing her mouth. She waved a hand at him and grabbed her bow from the ground.

"I am just…I am so sick of Skyrim…"

As she walked away into the darkness, the young Imperial reached up to scratch his head, none-the-wiser that there was an arrow lodged in his skull.


End file.
